An identification system for a lift installation has become known from European patent application EP 0 699 617, in which an information transmitter carried by a lift user transmits data to a recognition device of the lift installation. These data can comprise items of information for the identification of the lift user and items of information about the destination story desired by the lift user. Communication between the information transmitter and the recognition device is effected by means of, for example, radio frequencies. If the data of the lift user, which are verified by a processing unit, leads to a carry-out or exit authorization at the desired destination story, the desired destination story is communicated to the lift control. The destination call lift control allocates the desired destination story to a specific lift cage and indicates the allocation to the lift user by means of an indicating device.
A disadvantage of known equipment is that unidentified lift users, so-called unauthorized travellers, who occupy a lift cage together with authorized lift users, cannot be recognized, which can lead to overload in the lift cage. Also, security on stories intended for specific persons can not guaranteed, because unauthorized persons can obtain access to such reserved stories.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a solution to such problems. The present invention avoids the disadvantages of known equipment and creates an identification system in which lift users and/or objects intended for transport can be recognized.
The advantages achieved by the invention are realized through a manner of function of the destination call lift control which cannot be disturbed by unidentified lift users and/or objects. Security on the stories is increased by the obligatory identification of persons and/or articles.